


A Full Moon at Christmastime

by Tathrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Lupins Live, Christmas, Family, Full Moon, Gen, Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathrin/pseuds/Tathrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Lupins survived the Battle of Hogwarts, little Teddy waits for Christmas to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Moon at Christmastime

Teddy Lupin hated when holidays fell on a full moon. It wasn’t that he minded celebrating them later, or earlier, and not getting his presents the same time his friends did. He just hated the sad look of guilt in his father’s eyes.

Remus Lupin seemed to feel that it was his fault, as if he had some control over the phases of the moon. But he always looked like that when it was full moon. It was just worst at Christmas, and at Teddy’s birthday. But Teddy knew it wasn’t his father’s fault; he had always known that.

He liked sitting up all night, napping in mom’s lap, waiting outside the door that dad locked himself behind at dusk every month. They never told dad they did that, though; that was his secret with mom. She said dad would feel bad if he knew they waited outside the door, and Teddy believed her. He had to promise to keep it secret or mom would make him go to bed. That was the deal.

And it wasn’t so bad. He and mom would wrap presents together, and play games, and stay up all night. Or most of the night, anyway. He always ended up curled up asleep in her lap eventually, sometimes waking up when she carried him to bed before dawn, and sometimes not. All three of them were tired on full moon days, but if dad noticed and wondered why, he never said. Maybe he was too worn out to tell that they were, too.

Being sleepy like that made Teddy feel closer to his dad, like he was sharing just a little of it with him. He wished that he could join him on the other side of that door. He felt like he was letting him down, watching him go in there alone. He wished he could fix it, so dad wouldn’t have to do that anymore.

He wanted to make his father stop feeling guilty. Especially at Christmas.


End file.
